Showdown in Space
"Showdown in Space" (Japanese: マリアの願い, みんなの願い Maria no Negai, Minna no Negai?, lit. Maria's Request, Everyone's Request) is the thirty-eighth episode of Sonic X, and the sixth and final episode in the Sonic Adventure 2 arc. Plot Rouge is sending her report on Project: Shadow to Topaz when the ARK begins shaking. The screen then shows her something we can't see. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow are still fighting when Sonic sees a ring. He grabs it and uses it to defeat Shadow. He then asks him what is going on which Shadow replies, "You'll find out." The ARK starts shaking again, and Shadow tells Sonic his time is running out and runs away. Sonic then sees the timer counting down. Chris Thorndyke, Tanaka, Amy, Tails and Knuckles, with the Master Emerald, enter the room Dr. Eggman is in to hear him say he got tricked by his own grandfather. A hatch then closes with the Chaos Emeralds keeping them away from everyone else. A screen then plays with Professor Gerald Robotnik saying that his final revenge had begun, and that Space Colony ARK would plummet down to the planet with devastating force and destroy everything and everyone. He also mentions that everyone would know how he felt when he lost Maria. Amy asks who he is and what he means. Then, Eggman tells everyone that this man was his grandfather. The ARK starts shaking again, and Knuckles states that it feels like it's falling apart. Rouge comes in saying it will get worse. The ARK's propulsion system computers were locked so they can't reverse course. Sonic comes in a few seconds after asking what's happening. Chris is happy to see him. Then, Eggman tells Sonic that they'll soon be destroyed, but Sonic suggests that they work together to get out of this mess. Then, Eggman shows them his grandfather's diary. Chris reads the following entry about Gerald's revenge and about Shadow being the Ultimate Lifeform and carrying out orders without question. Down on the planet, the President's aide says that Space Colony ARK is definitely hurtling down to the planet and is worried in their last minutes of their lives. Sam Speed wishes Sonic luck stating that even he would have trouble saving everyone again. Meanwhile, the people who kept Project: Shadow a secret are arrested by the police. Eggman says that the energy from the Chaos Emeralds have transformed the Eclipse Cannon into a mega-bomb. When it detonates, the blast would be more destructive than a supernova. Tails adds that the energy from the Emeralds is also what's pushing the ARK towards the planet. Sonic then looks at Knuckles. Knuckles wonders why, then Rouge reminds him that he can control the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. Soon everyone is off to get to the Emeralds. Rouge and Eggman take out laser shooters while Tails opens a passageway for Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe, and Bocoe to pass through with the Master Emerald. Meanwhile Chris, Amy, and Tanaka wait and hope for everything to work out. Chris wonders if there's something they can do to help. Tanaka assures that Sonic will get the Emeralds stopped. A voice tells them not to bet on it. They turn and see Shadow with a smirk on his face. Chris realizes there's something he can do to help Sonic... convince Shadow to help him. Chris asks him, but Shadow refuses and injures him. Then, he states that he made a promise to Maria and that she was his only friend. Chris tells him that most people on the planet are good, and that Maria would want Shadow to be friends with them. Then, Shadow remembers the full promise he made to Maria that he would help people and be friends with them. Then, Chris faints, but Shadow catches his fall and tears up realizing his mistake. Then, he goes to help Sonic. With only 10 minutes left to go, Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe, and Bocoe make it to the Chaos Emeralds but are under attack by the Biolizard. Shadow appears and tells Sonic that he'll deal with the monster while Sonic and Knuckles get the Emeralds. Shadow then goes off to fight the monster, and Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe, and Bocoe head for the Emeralds. With the Master Emerald in place, Knuckles recites the chant he learned from Tikal and deactivates the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow defeats the Biolizard, but Chaos Controls to the outside of the ARK. Eggman's voice sounds on a communicator telling Sonic that the monster fused itself with the front of the ARK and is pulling it towards the planet. With only a few minutes to go, before the ARK crashes, Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Super Sonic appears before Amy, Tanaka, and Chris. Sonic heals Chris with his super powers and warps out to the front of the ARK. He and Super Shadow start to fight the Biolizard, which is now the Finalhazard. The President, his aid, and Sam see the red glow in the sky and the two super-powered hedgehogs fighting to stop it. Everyone hopes that Sonic can save the planet again. Sonic and Shadow defeat the Finalhazard, but the ARK is starting to enter the atmosphere. Then, Sonic and Shadow places their hands in front of them in hopes to slow it down. Everyone tells them that they can do it. Then, Shadow remembers the last part of his promise to Maria. With that, he removes his inhibitor rings to break out all the power he needs. He and Sonic use a super-powered Chaos Control to put the ARK back to a stable orbit. In the end, the results of Shadow using all his power caused him to lose all energy and fall to Earth. Eggman leaves with Decoe and Bocoe on one Space Shuttle, stating that he still wants to take over the planet. Sonic comes back satisfied with victory. Chris asks him where Shadow is until Sonic gives him one of Shadow's rings as an answer. Rouge thinks that maybe Gerald wanted Shadow to stop his revenge the whole time. Sonic replies that they'll never know, but Shadow sacrificed everything to save them. Chris holds the ring close to his chest and a tear falls on it. Sonic says that they should all head back home and that he prefers to have his feet on solid ground. Before he exits the room, he turns and says, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Gallery Chris, Amy, Tails and the rest of the gang.jpg|They need a plan to stop Professor Robotnik's plan before the world will be destroy. Shadow and Chris.jpg|In the spaceship, Chris tells Shadow that he should save them the same thing when he save him at Prison Island. Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow refuse to help them, because he made a promise to Maria 50 years ago when she died.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow_and_Maria_are_looking_outside.jpg|Shadow told Chris that Maria was his only friend until the soldiers came and tried to take her away. Maria_Robotnik_smiled.jpg|Shadow told Chris that he tried to save her, but they were too many to stop and never saw Maria again.|link=Maria Robotnik Maria_as_a_human.jpeg|Shadow told Chris that Maria wasn't a bad person and all she want to see your world, but she never have the chance and died.|link=Maria Robotnik Chris was hurt.jpg|Chris was hurt when he told Shadow that most people are good and if Maria was here, she want him to be friends with People.|link=Christopher Thorndyke Maria.jpg|In Shadow's flashback, Maria told Shadow that he should promise that he'll help them and be friends with them, so he could have a future.|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow got Chris when he faints.jpg|After got Chris, he finally realize that Chris was right about Maria's true wish. Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|After knowing the Chris's right and promise to do it for Maria, he smiled for the first time in years.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles,_Sonic_and_two_robots_with_the_.jpg|In the ship, Knuckles, Sonic and the 2 robot finally got the emerald. Shadow the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Then, Shadow came and told Sonic that he'll handle the monster while they handle the Chaos Emeralds.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic and Shadow work together.jpg|Then, Sonic realize Shadow is helping them and let him to fight the monster Shadow fight back.jpg|While the boys are doing something, Shadow was fighting the monster.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Super Sonic and Super Shadow.jpg|Sonic and Shadow had turn into Super Sonic and Super Shadow to beat the monster outside. Super Sonic 2.jpg|Before he fight it, Sonic went back to the ship and heals Chris. Then, he left.|link=Super Sonic Super Sonic fight back.jpg Super Shadow 5.jpg Super Sonic and Super Shadow 2.jpg|Sonic and Shadow tried to slow it down. Super Shadow 2.jpg Shadow saw Maria's in trouble.jpg|Shadow saw Maria in his mind that Maria told him that the people need him Super Shadow 4.jpg Super Shadow 3.jpg Super Shadow 6.jpg|Shadow told Sonic if he's ready|link=Super Shadow Super Sonic 5.jpg|Sonic told Shadow that he's ready.|link=Super Sonic Tails and Amy.jpg|After the world was saved, Amy was pretty upset that Dr. Eggman still want to take over the world and tails said no thanks when a robot told them that they're welcome to join them. Chris and Sonic.jpg|When Sonic came back, Chris ask Sonic where is Shadow. Sonic_give_Chris_the_ring_of_Shadow's.jpg|When Sonic shook his head that Shadow didn't make it, he give Chris the ring of Shadow's Chris was sad.jpg|Chris was sad that Shadow died who save them|link=Christopher Thorndyke Sonic and Chris 2.jpg|Sonic told Chris that they should all head back home, and that he prefers to have his feet on solid ground. Differences between game and episode *Amy Rose is the one that convinces Shadow to help them in the game while Chris is the one that convinces Shadow in the episode. *Rouge the Bat is the one to read Professor Gerald's diary in the game, while Chris is the one that reads Professor Gerald's diary in the episode. *Decoe and Bocoe only appear in Sonic X. Therefore, they never appeared in the game. *Chris, Tanaka and Topaz also do not appear in the game. *(Japanese version only) When Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control on the Space Colony ARK and before Shadow dies, Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 plays. Trivia *This is the last episode that Shadow the Hedgehog appears in until "Trick Sand" in Season 3. Category:Sonic X Category:TV Shows